(7) Project Summary/Abstract The research objective of the proposed NRSA (F31) project is to adapt and evaluate a mobile-based brief behavioral economic intervention designed to decrease problematic alcohol use and increase engagement in constructive, substance-free activities among college students. The research plan includes the adaptation and evaluation of a novel approach to the delivery of alcohol brief motivational interventions (BMIs) and a behavioral economic supplement (Substance-Free Activity Session, SFAS) for young adult problem drinkers. In addition to novel behavioral economic intervention content, the proposed project uses a novel interactive text-messaging approach to deliver the intervention content in a Motivational Interviewing (MI) style. The aims of this proposed project are: 1) to evaluate the feasibility and acceptability, and 2) the preliminary efficacy of an interactive mobile-based BMI+SFAS. This project will also determine whether drinking reductions are attributable to increases in substance-free activities and future orientation. A randomized pilot trial will be conducted to address these aims. A sample (N=62) of heavy drinking college students will be recruited from The University of Memphis and will complete a baseline web-based assessment battery covering alcohol and behavioral economic variables. Participants will then be randomized to receive either the Mobile BMI+SFAS or a Mobile Alcohol+Nutrition Education control condition. Participants in both conditions will receive condition- specific text-message booster contact once a week for 4 weeks following the initial mobile intervention. Follow- up data will be collected 3 months after the final booster contact. A third project aim will use existing data from the sponsor?s lab (N=393; R01AA020829) to evaluate whether a behavioral economic intervention is associated with changes in demand, delay discounting, and substance-free reinforcement over a 16-month follow-up period. Consultant Mun will guide Ms. Soltis in utilizing a latent growth curve modeling approach to evaluate this aim. Results from this project will inform future research on the feasibility and reach of efficacious MI-style mobile-based brief alcohol interventions (Aims 1 and 2), and extend applications of behavioral economic theory to young adult alcohol misuse (Aims 1-3). During the NRSA award period, Ms. Soltis will receive advanced training to prepare her for a career as an independent alcohol researcher with expertise in the areas of alcohol misuse etiology and prevention, the development and application of technology-enhanced brief interventions for alcohol misuse, and behavioral economic approaches to the assessment of and intervention for problematic alcohol use. The applicant will complete training in behavioral economics, randomized clinical trial intervention methodology, the science of utilizing technology for interventions, and analyzing large-scale and longitudinal data.